


going the distance

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, JFK to LOS, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: 'tell me about the sun,' poe begged. 'please. i've forgotten what it looks like.'





	going the distance

**Author's Note:**

> too cold for caps tbh

 

 _the stars don't shine_ , said poe, sighing,  
_when you're not here_.

'what?' finn laughed. 'that's light pollution, babe.' his face froze briefly, beautifully, before dissolving into grey pixels. poe let his eyes drift to the windowful of snow; and he waited for the wifi to pick-up again.

'did i glitch again?' poe blinked, jolted back into awareness. he stared blankly at his screen. finn was waving. 'hello? babe, can you hear me? ahh. damn it.'

'no, no, i can hear you. sorry. think i'm just,' poe yawned, 'tired.'

'heat always makes you sleepy,' finn agreed. 'i can call you back, if you wanna nap.' he leaned back, grinning, and patted his belly. 'after all'at food... i could use a nap myself!'

poe smiled wistfully. he'd already eaten the last of his struggle jollof for lunch, and he didn't feel very confident about a second attempt. anyway, the minute he ventured outside his fort, he was sure to freeze solid--

oh. finn was making goodbye noises now.

'wait, no,' poe protested, 'before you go.'

finn bounced in his seat, raised his eyebrows in query. behind him the fat little fan kept going back and forth, sweeping the room. 'yea? what's up?'

'tell me about the sun,' poe begged. 'please. i've forgotten what it looks like.'

finn laughed aloud. a week and a half in lagos had done him very good. 'aw, babe.' he shook his head. 'i love you.'

poe looked at him for so long he probably looked frozen; and he felt finn's absence like a wedge in his throat. '--two more days?' he said, very softly.

finn kissed his index and middle fingers and touched them to the screen: peace. 'two more days,' he promised.

 


End file.
